1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical socket for electrically connecting an electrical package such as a pin grid array (PGA) chip with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to a zero insertion force (ZIF) mobile socket with a cover and an actuation protection device.
2. Description of Prior Art
ZIF central processing unit (CPU) sockets are widely used in Personal Computer (PC) systems to electrically connect PGA chips with PCBs. A CPU socket comprises a base adapted to be fixed on a PCB, a cover slidably engaged on the base, and an actuator assembled between the base and the cover. The actuator actuates the cover to slide along the base. The socket thereby moves from a second position to a first position and the PGA chip can be electrically connected to and disconnected from the PCB.
China Pats. Nos. ZL95223360.6 and ZL01221158.3 disclose one kind of actuator used in ZIF CPU sockets. Referring to FIG. 6, an actuator 60 comprises an operation portion placed at one side of a socket 6, and a shaft inserted into a cover and a base of the socket 6. When the actuator 60 is rotated to a vertical position, a CPU 4 is attached on the socket 6 with zero insertion force. When the actuator 60 is rotated to a horizontal position, the CPU 4 is electrically connected with a PCB (not shown). However, rotating of the actuator 60 requires extra space adjacent the PCB in the PC system. Therefore this CPU socket is not satisfactory in view of the trend toward development of miniaturized electrical connectors.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,615, 6,059,596 and China Pat. No. ZL99226538.X disclose another kind of actuator. Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, a socket 7 comprises a plastic base 70, and a plastic cover 72 attached to the base 70. The plastic base 70 defines an elongate recess 700. The plastic cover 72 defines a through slot 720 in registration with the recess 700. An actuator 5 (such as a screwdriver) can be inserted into the recess 700 via the slot 720. In operation, the actuator 5 is turned to push the cover 72 to slide along the base 70.
However, when the actuator 5 is rotated, the actuator 5 directly abuts and rubs against the cover 72. In addition, the actuator 5 is prone to directly abut against a CPU 4 assembled on the cover 72. The large force exerted by the actuator 5 can deform and damage the cover 72. Similarly, the CPU 4 is also liable to be damaged by the actuator 5.
A new ZIF socket that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a ZIF socket having an actuation protection device which protects a cover of the socket and an associated CPU from damage.
In order to achieve the above object, a ZIF socket in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a base, a cover slidably mounted on the base, a plurality of conductive terminals, and an actuation protection device. The base defines a recess at one end thereof, and the cover defines a through slot at one end thereof corresponding to the recess. The conductive terminals are received in passageways defined in the base. The actuation protection device comprises a tenon insert-molded in the cover, and a stop protruding upwardly from the tenon. When an actuation tool actuates the cover to slide between a first position and a second position, the actuation tool directly abuts against the actuation protection device. Therefore, the actuation protection device protects the cover and an associated CPU from being damaged by the actuation tool. Accordingly, the ZIF socket is apt to have an extended cycles lifetime.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: